


Withdrawn

by Ms_Cross



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1800's, F/M, Regency, Regency Romance, Romance, Slow Build, jane austen inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Cross/pseuds/Ms_Cross
Summary: In regency era England Jane Wyland lives a comfortable life. As she has reached adulthood she now needs to figure out who she can trust and not. She becomes even closer aquainted with Mrs. Flynn, fashionable leader in their society, Jane can not be sure if she is offered real friendship or if there are other motives, and how about Mrs. Flynn's two brothers?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this posted on other platforms under the name Fri-av-Rike

March, 1811

It was still early in the day and Jane had decided to do something productive. Unfortunately her plan was interrupted by her younger sister. Susan, for it could be no one else, knocked violently on the door to Jane’s room and without waiting for it to open shouted “Come quickly, aunt Baxter is here!”. The younger sister was gone again in an instant and Jane did hurry to get ready, her aunt should not have to wait on her account. Making her way to the drawing room she passed by a window and saw two figures walking the lane towards the house, it was Mrs. Baxter and her daughter Isabella. Susan had obviously let her eagerness run wild and Jane felt a bit foolish that she had fallen in with it. 

Her mother, Mrs. Wyland, was busy arranging things with the housekeeper so Jane took her seat on the sofa and waited. She was surprised to be the first one there but she was probably the only one who had been deceived into rushing there. She heard others approaching and the first one to appear was her older sister Harriet who sat down next to her.

“I was just outside the school room when she must have seen them coming. Did you hear her crying out? She was so wild she almost swung the door into me.” whispered Harriet.

“I wonder why she was not the first one here?”

“I think she saw the room was empty and had no patience to wait. I met her on the stairs, she was heading to her room to alter her dress. She is impossible and still only twelve. Any girl with sense would have not turned up for fear of a scolding.”

The next person to enter the room was Mrs. Rowe, another one of their aunts. She was a widow who lived in a cottage on her brother's property and she had of her own desire been the principal instructress of the three girls their whole lives. 

The elderly lady had her own favorite chair in the drawing room. where she could sit separately from the bustle of conversation. As always she was quiet and serious so Jane could not see if she was also irritated with Susan’s behavior. 

Mrs. Wyland was done with all preparations and came to see how her daughters and sister-in-law were getting along. First she addressed Mrs. Rowe and apologised profusely on her daughters behalf and tried to make every amends. 

“Make sure there is room enough for Susan to sit beside you on the sofa. My sister and dear Isabella will sit on this one and I will have that chair,” Mrs. Wyland had turned towards her daughters and spoke all the arrangements as if they had not done this a hundred times before.

When the room had fallen silent Harriet decided to talk.

“I do feel awfully sorry for aunt Baxter. Doubtless she has come to share the news about the ball at Ering that Mary told us only an hour ago. This is now two days before her usual visit and her exertion will be for nothing. Shall we all pretend not to know anything, as a joke?”

By this moment Susan had hurried into the room and understood that someone had already called earlier today and she had missed the whole thing. She was very cross with her two older sisters who had excluded her and sat down with a huff next to them. Neither their mother or aunt Rowe extended any sympathy.

“You should know I am very unhappy with you Susan. There was no reason for you to be informed that Miss Ellis was here for fifteen minutes, you can not run out of the school room every hour. Now since it is your aunt who is coming to us I would have surely have sent for you but you should have waited until I called for you.” said Mrs. Wyland.

Mrs. and Miss Baxter were then announced and shown into the drawing room, Mrs. Wyland stood up to embrace her sister and both spoke pleasantries at the same time. Jane wondered why her father and brother had not come but had no opportunity to ask. Once they had all sat down and tea was being poured Mrs. Baxter dominated the conversation. She already knew that Miss Ellis had ruined the surprise. They had met the insipid girl on the way but because there was only a short distance left to Ivesbury they might as well pay the visit. She also mentioned that it was extraordinary how some people went out of their way to tell everything one might hear to anyone they might meet with, without having any connection to it themselves. 

“She could hardly have anything more to say about it, I am sure. Did she even know the day? Anything of the courses of food? Had she heard that they are hiring musicians from London?” 

This was chiefly addressed to Harriet who was the closest to Miss Ellis and the one most probable to have heard it from herself. Harriet would not humor her aunt and said she “could not remember if she mentioned any particulars”.

Mrs. Baxter had to content herself with being able to supply all the supplementary information she had herself found out. Since the ball was to be held at Ering Park she was in a uniquely fine situation to get any details. She was the wife of the rector at Ering parrish and her husband also happened to be a cousin of the estate owner, Mr. Flynn. This gave her, in her own opinion, a strong claim on any news concerning that family. As she lived close to her sister and they visited each other every week there was regularly something to discuss concerning Ering. News about a visitor, some farmer, new decorations or anything that could supply conversation for half an hour. The ball would have been something above all else in terms of subject matter.

It was not until after the visit ended that the men of the house showed themselves. They had been in deep discussions that could not be put off to a later time and it was only now that either of them was acquainted with the news of the ball.

“I will unfortunately not be able to attend, I have just recollected that I have promised to stay a week or two with our Uncle. I find little pleasure in these types of events and I trust my sisters will not be deprived of the enjoyment because of my absence.”

“Heavens, George. You never mentioned you were going to leave so soon,” Mrs. Wyland responded. “You may very well do as you wish, I know how much my brother depends on your company. It is very unfortunate that his wife's poor health kept them from visiting us this winter.”

After the family unit had separated Jane once again endeavored to do something more than sit down and drink tea all day. Inside her room she had her supplies for painting and drawing and she found a place she could be undisturbed. It was still too cold to sit outside.

In the evening, before they prepared to go to bed Jane sat a while with Harriet.

“Do you not agree that it is unfair that George might come and go as he pleases but we are forced to stay here and endure?”

“Endure what Harriet?” 

“The ball! With such disagreeable hosts as the Flynns I could not look forward to the event even if there was one man in our acquaintance worth dancing with.”

“We have a lot of neighbors and many of the young men are great dancers, we have had several pleasant evenings, danced and laughed for the last few months. I never suspected you were unhappy, has anything happened?”

“On the contrary, nothing happens. The same people are collected every time and I am weary of it. This will be our lives until we marry one of our neighbors, or we live and die as spinsters. George can experience the world but we get no benefit from it.”

Before this Jane had not even suspected that Harriet did not look forward to the ball. 

Nothing could apparently satisfy her on this occasion and Jane had nothing more to say in it’s defence. They bade each other goodnight.

The next day the actual invitations came and Harriet no longer contained her feelings for the event from the rest of the family. It soon became evident that the only two people who shared any interest in the ball was Mrs. Wyland and Jane so there was almost no conversation made about it unless only the two of them were present. 

The subject got new life when Mrs. Baxter and her daughter once again made a visit later in the week. This time Harriet had slipped away to her friend and missed them by thirty minutes. 

In a cheerful mood Mrs. Baxter said that she assumed that what she had now to tell could not have already been told to them by any Miss Ellis. Mrs. Wyland joked that they could not be certain what Harriet might hear as she was with her now. Her sister smiled good-heartedly at the jest.

“Dear sister, I heard this only yesterday from Mrs. Flynn herself. We were dining with them you see. She told us that her brother is going to come next week and he will stay for the ball.”

Mrs. Wyland gratified her sister greatly by asking a lot of questions. Jane saw her aunt and cousin give each other the same look as always when they were in possession of some fine gossip.

“I have never met the man but I do know that he is the eldest son to Mr. Leighton and therefore the heir to Kenstone and £8000 a year. Mrs. Flynn seems very proud of her brother and from her description I am sure he is one of the most handsome and well mannered men one could find.”

Jane hoped that this new addition could ignite Harriets interest in the ball and she was impatient to tell her. However when her elder sister returned home there was at first not any time for Jane to say anything since Harriet had much to say herself.

“I left to be spared of hearing only the ball talked of but Mary could not speak of anything else for the whole time I was with her. She asked me twice if it was certain that George would not return in time for the ball and I confirmed, both times, and plainly said to her that I myself would avoid it if I could. She only laughed at me. Then she asked if I would dance the first with Mr. Henry Gillford and then it was my time to laugh.”

“You should have stayed here then. Aunt Baxter had some news that might influence your opinion of the ball.” said Jane, trying to make it suspenseful. ”Mrs. Flynn’s brother will attend. You have never met him before and it will be something different!”

“Oh, even worse!” Harriet cried out, “Any brother of hers must be as bad as herself. He is doubtless prideful and a snob. Not only will we have to put up with Mrs. Flynn’s company the whole evening, now we must also dance with her brother.”

Jane’s spirits dampened as she felt that her sister was determined to be unsatisfied, and decided not to voluntarily speak of it until the day of the ball.


	2. Chapter 2

When the day finally came there was still only one Miss Wyland who looked forward to the ball. Despite her feelings towards the event Harriet seemed to be in good spirits and while they prepared she would tease her sister in any way she could.

“Jane, whatever happens tonight, promise me you will never marry Henry Gillford.”

“What could ever give you the idea of such a thing?”

“I think you underestimate how your manners might encourage him. You even laugh at his boring anecdotes. Mary said yesterday that she thinks he will start preferring you over me. But I could as little tolerate him as a brother than as my own husband.”

“No one could seriously take simple politeness as showing a pointed interest. Unless I should end all interaction with any man for fear of giving him the wrong idea.”

“I have no fear of anyone mistaking my intentions because I am always speaking my mind. You are very different, you keep your secrets and nobody knows what you are truly thinking.”

Jane did not reply. She took some time to reflect on what had been said. Harriet’s opinion of her own actions might be one thing but Jane doubted that everyone thought the same, at least from things she had heard. Another thing was how Harriet professed that nobody could mistake her feelings when Henry Gillford had been pursuing her for a year. The thing that really bothered her was that Miss Ellis believed that Jane was now encouraging him, that was not only Harriet’s notion. She must be more thoughtful in how she acted from now on.

When Jane was ready she found Harriet and her father already waiting, Mrs. Wyland was checking up on those staying behind. Mrs. Rowe had decided not to go, even though the invitation had included her, and would instead stay the night at Ivesbury together with Susan.

“You look very pretty Harriet.” said Jane.

“Oh, I hardly care, but thank you all the same. You look very well yourself, that hairstyle and feather makes you look quite elegant. That dress suits you better than it ever did me.”

The dress had required some alterations when it passed from Harriet to Jane. The older sister was slightly taller but shortening the dress had been an easy task.

”It is good of you girls to share. For it is often as what was proven now, if one thing does not suit one it might do very well for the other. Instead of always buying things new.” said their father.

“Oh,” Harriet whispered so only Jane could hear, ”Is that why cousin Isabella spends a fortune on new dresses, there is no sister to lend any to her. We should extend the offer to her as well.” Her sarcastic tone made it a challenge for them both to stay calm.

By this time their mother hurried down the corridor and past them all, heading to the front door, calling for them all to “Come along!”.

They traveled the few miles to Ering park by carriage, their parents were the principal speakers for most of the journey. Jane felt a little anxiousness but what kept Harriet quiet was to her unknown. It did not take long to arrive and they carefully made their way inside, lifting their fine dresses and watching their step to avoid any mudd created from the last rainy days.

They were greeted by their hosts but there was only time for a brief introduction to Mrs. Flynn’s brother who stood beside her. The mass of people made them move further into the rooms. Harriet disappeared into the crowd to find her friend and their father also broke off to find his usual companions. For a heartbeat Jane worried that her mother would leave her to fend for herself but that fear was unfounded. Mrs. Wyland walked with confidence and led the way towards some familiar faces, their neighbors Mrs. Gillford and Mrs. Veal.

“Look at you, Miss Jane, such a handsome girl you are. What a pretty dress you have, it suits you so well.” said Mrs. Gillford.

Jane blushed and thanked her but perhaps she had been to quiet because her mother then repeated the thanks to Mrs. Gillford. The ladies then went on to discuss the splendor of the ball and all the fine decoration. They were soon joined by Mrs. Baxter and her daughter. Isabella was also complimented on her beauty and then it was Mrs. Baxter’s turn to mention how very fine of a ball this was and all the others agreed and what they said only ten minutes ago was said once again.

“Have you got a partner for the first dance?” Isabella asked Jane while the married ladies were busy in their own discussion.

“No, not yet. Has anyone already asked you?”

“Unfortunately not. I had my hopes on a certain gentleman but he has been so occupied in conversation that we have been totally separated.”

“There are so many ladies here, I guess at this rate I should be happy if any man asks me.”

“Well if you act like a wallflower people might mistake you for one. You should have had a new gown made, in London nobody wears the same one twice. Next time you must let me advise you.”

They were at that moment approached by Mrs. Gillford’s son and his friend. The two men had joined the group's conversation and with some hints from the mothers each gentleman took one of the young ladies and led them to the dancefloor. Jane stood beside Mr. Gillford and she thought of what her sister said earlier. She looked up at his face. He was much taller than herself and he was very talkative and spoke with confidence. He was good enough for a dance partner in her opinion. She did not think him handsome and even if he did speak much on varying subjects she was seldom interested in anything he said. If it was true that her manners gave a misunderstanding of her feelings, how should she behave so as to not give him a belief of her encouraging him?

The musicians started playing and the dancing began. Soon she sensed that he did not behave quite as he ordinarily did. He was more serious and quiet than ever before.

“How unfortunate that your brother was unable to attend. I had thought that there was someone here whose company he would particularly enjoy,” said he while they danced.

“He had business with our uncle, and evidently it was more important to him than dancing. If you have heard anything different it is more than I ever was told by him.” Jane knew of some rumors concerning her brother were floating about and wanted to dispel and still not acknowledge them at the same time.

“Indeed,” said he and after some moments changed the subject. Suddenly he became more like his old self and Jane fell into her old habit of politely laughing, she did not catch herself before the end of their set.

After the first dance she was asked by Mr. Appleby and the next after by the youngest Mr. Green. She then found the way to her mother and aunt through the crowd of people. She was caught unawares by Harriet who had also joined them and silently stood beside her.

“Jane, I thought you promised me not to fall in love with Mr. Gillford,” said she, and it was loud enough for their aunt to hear, which was the reason for Jane then blushing. This would soon be gossip spoken amongst the neighbors she knew.

“Have you danced with anyone?” Jane tried to change the subject.

“Only with those I have had to, and unfortunately since the men ask I have to accept them.”

“Harriet, I want you to be more civil,” said their mother in a strict tone seldom used by her.

“My Isabella is just now dancing with such an agreeable partner. Mr. Leighton, such a charming man.”

“Mary is dancing with Mr. Gillford,” said Harriet, now only so Jane would hear. “She might steal him from you if you are not careful.”

“Even better for everyone. But did she not prefer George only the other day?”

“You are right. She has fancied herself in love with him for a year or more, but George will never have her.”

Isabella and her partner came over to them when their dance was over. Jane could now get a better look at Mr. Beumont rather than the short seconds of them being introduced. He was good looking but not extraordinary. Though there was not much time to assess his character he appeared to be pleasant. When her aunt spoke to him she understood that aunt Baxter and Isabella had already met him the day before, they had happened to meet him while on a walk. Jane wondered to herself how much effort had been made by her aunt to bring about such a chance of meeting.

“Miss Wyland, would you honor me with this next dance?” Mr. Leighton addressed Harriet. Their mother’s presence probably influenced her to quietly accept him and not, as Jane feared, respond with a rude comment.

As her sister was led away Jane watched and paid no attention to her own surroundings and was a bit startled when Mr. Smith asked her to dance. With some contrivance she managed to get herself and her partner placed close to Harriet and Mr. Leighton. When they danced Jane often found an opportunity to watch her sister but reminded herself to focus on her own partner. What she did see throughout the whole dance was that Harriet was in a terrible mood. Hardly seemed to say anything and soon Mr. Leighton’s smile weakened and they both probably wanted the dance to be over soon. When it did finnish they separated and went opposite ways. Harriet quickly entered into the crowd of people but Jane kept looking at where he was going. She broke away for a second to thank Mr. Smith for the dance. The next time she saw Mr. Leighton he stood beside Mrs. Flynn and it looked like they were whispering. Before she would be caught staring she moved to a different part of the room. She was sure they were whispering about Harriet and even though that should not matter to her it occupied her mind.

Placing herself in a spot where she could easily overlook the couples that started to gather for the next set, she lost attention to what happened next to her. Not before he was already quite close she saw Mr. Leighton walking in her direction. At first she took a step back to let him pass by but he stopped in front of her. A quick glance over either shoulder confirmed that there was no other more probable person he wished to talk to. He looked straight into her eyes and she curtsied. He then asked her to dance and she would have wondered why in the world he chose her but she realised that he had already danced with her cousin and sister and it was only natural to then ask her.

He smiled now and she was thankful for his ability to regain his happy mood after that encounter with Harriet. Perhaps he often dealt with disagreeable people.

“Your sister was not very talkative but I think it will not be hard to get something out of you. Perhaps you more resemble your cousin, Miss Baxter. She was much more conversational than your sister.”

“I can easily imagine you found Isabella to be a conversible partner.”

“Though I think I might have used the wrong word for it, not conversational but informational would be more correct. She talked on and I listened.”

“You mentioned my sister before. Was she completely silent or did she say anything?” Jane pretended to know less than she actually did to not give away how she had followed and watched them.

“She did say bluntly her opinion of my sister and myself. Only a few short words. I was impressed that I had made such an impact just being introduced. I tried my best to prove myself better than what she thought of me but I was doomed to fail.”

“I am very sorry.”

“I confess I was slightly afraid to even ask you, should you have had the same disposition as your sister. Your cousin had already informed me of your different tempers, though the strength your sister’s did still take me by surprise. My own sister did reassure me that I would be safe with you”

“Mrs. Flynn mentioned me?” Jane felt her face heating up.

“Yes, Louisa said you were a sweet girl and I am inclined to agree.”

“I have so rarely spoken to Mrs. Flynn, I did not think she knew much of me.”

“Your sister could barely speak the name and you blush at the mere thought of being noticed by her. Quite the opposite you are, despite being sisters.”

The evening progressed and everyone ate and then danced even more. Jane was happy that Harriet regained livelier spirits in the latter half of the evening, even if that meant she had to be once more teased about Henry Gillford by her.

“Harriet, you can not seriously think he is in any way interested in me when we have not even spoken to each other since we danced. Your imagination has run wild I think.”

Harriet only smiled although it seemed half hearted.

“As I told you Jane. There has been not one tolerable man to stand up with this whole evening.”

“If you had not said that just now I might have thought that you somewhat enjoyed yourself.” said Jane, but Harriet had perhaps not heard as she gave no response.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since the ball at Ering Park before the mischief that had been done that night came to light. Nobody had suspected a thing until a rumor spread from the servants to the family at the main house at Ivesbury. Harriet gave it no credit, even when Miss Ellis herself was spotted walking the lane towards the house. Only when they were in private there was no possibility of denying the truth. The rest of the family waited in the other room to hear Miss Ellis speak the news of the engagement between Mr. Gillford and herself. They were ready with their congratulations and she was urged to tell the story they had already heard from their servants.

Yesterday had been the day when they each spoke to their families and got their consent but their understanding had been made during the ball.

Harriet had been very quiet through the whole visit and Jane feared the worst. They immediately had an opportunity to talk to themselves afterwards. Harriet was the first to speak.

“When she first told me I had to ask if she was serious. She never gave a hint of any feelings for Henry Gillford.”

“Harriet please tell me if you are unhappy because you have any feelings for him?”

“No, that is not it at all. We both know how long he has pursued me and I have longed for the day he would give up. I am more distressed at both of their fickleness. One week ago both had hopes for other people and now they are only joined together as two wounded hearts. Had George been here for the ball she would have eyes only for him.”

“Can it not be reasonable that they gave up pursuits that only brought heartbreak and opened up to more prosperous possibilities?”

“What reason have we to believe them to share a lasting happiness? Their infatuation will provide enough until they are married but will that help them in a few years. From birth they have both lived in the same village and there will never be any variation, who could bear that?”

Jane knew of many things she could say to counter Harriet, but she judged it would be no use. To be sure women who married left their homes, sometimes across the country, it was so for their mother and aunt Baxter. Still their own father did not appear unhappy living in the same place his whole life, his sister had during her marriage lived elsewhere but she had come back. To Jane it also appeared that Harriet did not account for the actual changes that did happen all around them. Mr. Veal and his family had moved to this area only a year ago and they as well as the rest of their neighbors occasionally housed guests.

Harriet proved to be the only one dissatisfied with their engagement and Jane kept on observing her sister through the many dinner parties celebrating the event. The suspicion of Harriet actually being jealous was on her mind but hopefully no one else would have the same thought. That would be mortifying for the two friends. For whatever reason Harriet did not choose to put on a happy face for the sake of her friend, instead she was quite blunt infront if any of their neighbors. When asked she said how sorry she was that Miss Ellis would settle for so little. Thankfully Henry Gillford did not take offence and only laughed himself when he heard it. 

By this time George would return home. Their mother had recently written to him and informed, among other things, of the engagement and he had speedily answered that he could be expected home any day.

The day of his arrival Jane had been riding. The weather was fine and Susan wanted to join her, which resulted in Jane not being able to go as far or for such a long time as she had originally planned. The village of Newgate laid not much more than a mile away and it was there they went and returned from. Jane had all her focus on the path homeward, and the house that would soon come into view, while Susan had attention enough to notice the brother who rode behind them.

“George!” she cried out with glee. 

Jane startled at the sound and just as she turned around she saw Susan make a motion that made her fear she would leap from the saddle. Luckily her sister stayed safely on the horse and they both awaited their brother joining up with them. 

“You are very early. It is not possible you left Lockby only this morning!” said Jane to her brother.

“No, you are correct. I have stayed the night at an inn. I know our uncle too well, I told him I was expected home yesterday and he has his way of delaying my departure.”

“Have you got anything for us?” asked Susan. ”We have not met uncle Bridgers in more than a year and have not had any gifts at all yet.”

“I will unfortunately have to disappoint you”

“Nothing at all? After a year he might at least get us all a new dress each! Both Harriet and Jane had to wear old ones to the ball you know, Isabella said it was quite shocking.”

“What do you know about anything?” Jane was by now very irritated with her younger sister.

George instead humored Susan. “I will speak to our father, things must be desperate if we do not have enough money to buy two dresses.”

Jane did not worry. She knew her brother enough to know that he would forget the promise as soon as he entered the house. 

They were now home and left their horses to be taken care of by the stables and they themselves went inside to change clothes.

George was warmly welcomed by both father and mother. Harriet had been out of spirits for several days and to an outsider she could be believed uncivil but the family knew her temper. On the subject of the engagement George asked if his two sisters had not also fallen in love, it was high time for them. Harriet was not angry but with some annoyance she claimed there was no such possibility as they never went anywhere or met new people. 

The next day they were invited to dine with the Veals, the occasion was not much more than that Mrs. Veals nephew would stay for a fortnight. Jane remembered he had come once before in the autumn but now he was apparently ordained and Mrs. Veal was very happy he would have some time to stay before beginning duties as a curate.

Jane decided against once again trying to enliven Harriets spirits with the notion of a new visitor. The last time she tried Mr. Leighton was attributed every negative trait a rich man could have, Mrs. Veals nephew would probably receive every insulting word attributed to poor men. 

The first evening appeared to go well, in that it was uneventful. A couple of days later the Veals were invited to dine at Ivesbury, and since the house admitted more people there were some other families present. Jane thought of the evening as any other and had felt it quite natural when she was asked to play something at the piano forté. It was only afterwards when Harriet scolded her for always putting herself forward and Jane wondered if she really did behave wrong.

It had become the middle of April and Harriet was so low and generally irritable that Jane almost started to fear for her health. For a time she had on occasions been directing her anger at Jane. Unknown to Jane their brother had already made plans with Harriet to spend a month in Lockby, but he had always assumed Jane would go as well. Jane did want to go but was a bit worried that Harriet would not want her to come, for whatever reason she was mad at her. Harriet made no protests however so the three of them would go together.

The evening before the three siblings would begin the journey to their uncle’s home was spent only with the family. Their mother was expressing great sentimentality for the place that had been her home during her youth and she had often visited since, but now it had been some years passed.

“Oh, I wish I went with you. To see it all again. I hope it is still a lively society and that you will find much amusement for the whole month you stay there. Apart from giving me a full account of the area around Lockby you should go to Goxley on a day with fine weather. I had a friend who lived there in my youth but she was married long before I was. I always admired its beauty while I was there.”

“Well why should we go to Goxley out of all places?” Jane was utterly confused.

“It is only five miles from Lockby and at that small distance you should pay Mr. Cole a visit. Mrs. Veal is surely depending on it, with her nephew removed so far away to a new place, it would be a comfort to her.”

“I think we can spare one day.” said George who sat beside them.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost two weeks had passed since Jane arrived at Lockby with her brother and sister and this day she sat outside with her uncle’s wife. Mrs. Bridgers health had been delicate for many years but as the weather was fine she had no objections to having her tea in the garden. Jane was happy for it because most other days were spent almost entirely inside. The aunt required someone near her constantly and so one of the Wyland siblings always stayed with her and because Mr. Bridgers wanted to take George with him on every business he had to attend to so nine out of ten times the sisters were the ones to stay. At other times Mrs. Bridgers had a companion living with them, Mrs. Hawkins, but it was decided that while the Wylands were visiting she would now be able to see her son and his family for a whole month. Jane also wondered if their uncle were not at other times more at home and he took this opportunity to make up for things he otherwise neglected. 

Jane realized that her aunt had said something while her own mind was distracted. She apologized and Mrs. Bridgers kindly repeated her little observation of the trees as the spring progressed into summer.

“I am sorry you could not go with them.” added the aunt after a few seconds.” Young people always want to be in each other's company, not staying at home with an old invalid.”

“No, I should be the one to say I am sorry. I can not account for why my mind is so distracted today.” said Jane, even though she knew very well what was engrossing her mind. Because she had found out Harriet's secret.

“Perhaps you might take out your watercolours, would that help you?” suggested the aunt and Jane agreed and buried away to get them. 

After everything was prepared and she began her mind still wandered to her discovery. She was thinking of the day, now more than a week ago, that George, Harriet and herself had visited the small village of Goxley. At the time she still could not see the point in it, and George reminded them that while they were here the most proper thing would be to call on Mr. Cole. While walking they found him by chance. He appeared happy to see them and after George mentioned that their mother knew this place he was willing to show them the places that would have been described to them by her. The thought had not entered Jane’s head before but when she saw that Mr. Cole offered his arm to Harriet and Jane saw her sister’s face was glowing and realization suddenly hit. This was too sudden to comprehend so the others had started walking and Jane was still standing in the same place, only roused when George called for her in a tone of voice that showed it must have been at least his third try. 

There were not many places to see in the small village but they made a short stop at the church. Mr. Cole told them what information he had, he was not very animated and generally as quiet as Jane remembered but Harriets behaviour was undoubtedly encouraging him. Close to the church was the vicarage and Jane had at first completely forgotten that Mr. Cole did not live there, it was only when George once again called out for her that she saw the others going down a different path. They were to go to another house where he rented a room from a local family. Jane wanted to see more of their interactions, what sort of understanding there was between them, and did George know as well as herself? Consciously she walked a bit slower so the two in front could feel more free to talk quietly to each other. George ruined her plan, he urged her to hurry on and shouted his excuses to Mr. Cole for his youngest sister being such a poor walker.

For the last week Jane had often returned to this memory but it had almost faded and Jane was almost sure she had completely misunderstood because nothing had come from it yet. Harriet had not said a word.

The difference was that today he had come to them. Mr. Cole had been invited by George, something that Jane could have sworn was proof he knew and approved of their affections but from his interactions with Mr. Cole it was perhaps most believable that he wanted to be friendly. At the moment George, Harriet and Mr. Cole had left to walk around the neighborhood and Jane felt that this must be the day their attachment was either confirmed or shown to be her own fantasy.

Mr. Bridgers had returned home before the young people did. He sat next to his wife who somehow could stretch out her recital of their day's activity to sound like so much more than it was. He listened and chimed in that he wondered if we would soon be expecting George’s guest. 

“Before you go home to Ivesbury I think you should make a drawing, or painting or whatever it is you do Jane of the house. When you get home you should show it to your mother so she might remember us.” said the uncle.

“I could certainly make an effort to make the best representation in my power but I am certain that my mother thinks of you often, and dearly wishes we could all meet once again.”

“A bit strange how the opportunity should not have arisen in the last two years.”

Not another fifteen minutes passed before the others arrived and Mr. Bridgers got his introduction. Mr. Cole was also asked to stay for dinner. It was more that George had already proposed it on the walk as he was quite accustomed to be able to do as he pleased at Lockby, Mr. Bridgers only looked to his wife first to see if she had any disinclination to it and then all that was left was to confirm the invitation. 

Jane watched them as much as she dared the whole afternoon and evening and she was at least made sure that she was not imagining anything. What she did not know was if anyone else even noticed. Another thing that was now on her mind was what sort of hope they had. Mr. Cole was in no way able to provide the type of home a gentleman’s daughter would expect. They would live a life of comparative poverty. Could she really be happy at such a prospect awaiting her sister?

In the evening Jane made the grave mistake of hinting to Harriet that she knew. The elder sister had been irritable for a while, that should have made Jane keep quiet by itself, and had returned to an old grievance that Jane could now entirely trace to their interactions with Mr. Cole. She was annoyed at how Jane always would put herself forward and try to show off her talents, in a manner of wanting to tell Jane to not be selfish and conceited. After the first moments of hearing it gave her pain the understanding of where it came from gave Jane an opportunity to tease her sister. 

“That is too bad, I had hoped that by placing myself at the piano forte all evening you could safely speak to Mr. Cole all evening. If I thought he was an admirer of my playing I would not have even touched it.”

Harriet did not respond well to this. With evident anger Jane was told to mind her own business and not invent silly scenarios and run wild with them. The younger sister was ashamed to have misjudged the situation, not her sister's feelings for those were too evident but there must be a reason Harriet was scared it would spread. Could it be that Mr. Cole was a flirt without serious intentions? Perhaps the more likely reason could be that Harriet was very aware of how ill fated their situation would be and delaying the reveal would allow her to enjoy being in love without any interference. 

The next following days nobody mentioned Mr. Cole and Jane doubted if there would be any opportunity for him and Harriet to meet again for the next two weeks of their stay here. Harriet betrayed nothing in her behavior, neither hopefulness or sorrow.

There was fortunately another distraction, the one family who could not be trusted to understand the silent agreement among the rest of the neighborhood that Mrs. Bridgers should be left alone on account of her poor health. Mrs. Stanley had by that time called on them twice with either one or two of her eldest daughters, there were four in total, and even those thirty minute breaks in the many hours of sitting in the same room with the same people was a bit animating. Now there was another fine day and Jane expressed that she would like to return the call if she could be spared. George volunteered to stay with their aunt so both his sisters could go.

Harriet had gone for a walk at least once every day, same as when they were home and Jane tried to do so as well when there was opportunity but her inclination for it was not near as strong. Harriet often outpaced Jane and had to slow her pace to wait for her younger sister but the distance was not enough to really tire any of them today. Mrs. Stanley seemed delighted teht the two of them had come and the whole family came to sit with them. Except for Mrs. Stanley, it was the eldest daughter who spoke the most which was not strange since she was very close in age to Harriet and Jane. They were sorry that the brother had not been able to come too but they understood the situation. 

“Yes. Our aunt has been very exhausted lately and even short visits from friends can require a whole day to recover.” said Harriet and Jane assumed this was meant as a remark on Mrs. Stanley's own frequent visits but there was another event that Harriet perhaps was as guilty to.

Miss Stanley then asked how long they were staying and if they would consider participating at the dance at the assembly. The Wyland sisters confessed that they had no knowledge of the event but would see if it were possible for them to attend. George was once again alluded to, Miss Stanley asked if he was a good dancer and hoped he would come then as well as his two sisters. What Jane had hoped could grow to a friendship for herself proved to be one-sided. George was the only subject Miss Stanley ever returned to. 

When they were back the topic of the ball was brought up at dinner. Neither young woman had perhaps either much hope or particular desire to attend and was then greatly surprised when, after some deliberations over a few days, it was decided that they would all go. Even Mrs. Bridgers would muster up the strength to spend at least part of the evening out in company, it was her own wish.

“I must take this opportunity for I have no idea when it could happen again. This would be my only chance to see the three of you dance and have such amusements. You were too young last time Jane, when I was still strong enough. I remember when Harriet went with us to Bath that last year, a young, blushing, eighteen year old girl. Susan is still so young that I fear I will never have the pleasure to see her attend a ball. I truly want this.” Mrs. Bridgers spoke to reassure them all, her husband in particular.

At the very day of the Ball Jane was once again astonished at how sly and secretive her sister proved to be. In hindsight the very care Harriet had put into preparing herself was a glaring clue but it was when they entered the rooms and there was anticipation and wide eyed search for someone. Jane could not believe it when Mr. Cole was there, almost hidden away in a corner. They must correspond, only the how was a mystery.

There was no question who Harriet danced first with and Jane managed to scrape by with a partner or two. George could not get away from dancing at least once with Miss Stanley or most of the other young ladies. Mr. Bridgers had intended to stay with his wife for most of the evening but there was always someone who had matters to discuss with him and in the end Jane sat down with her more than she danced. There was no point in sulking, countless other opportunities to dance would occur once they returned home. The aunt mostly sat and talked with the doctor’s wife and the niece mostly listened. It did not escape Jane that Harriet and Mr. Cole would only dance with each other and between the third and fourth set she told Harriet her observation, fool that she was. Nobody else could hear, it was only a whisper.

“Everyone will know. The ‘scandal’ of the two of you dancing will be talked about by the whole neighborhood.”

“Nobody knows us here.” hissed Harriet. “No one pays so much attention to what goes on among others. He is the only gentleman I know here and if anything it is most proper that I dance with someone known to our family. Only you would care because you want to conceal and deceive.”

Jane sat down and kept quiet. Mrs. Bridgers had desired to leave to a more quiet part and Jane followed her. For another thirty minutes she was well enough but it was evident she could not endure much more this evening. Jane found someone who helped them find Mr. Bridgers, who in turn informed George and Harriet that it was time for them all to leave.


End file.
